


Façade

by fickleminder



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder
Summary: The gym challenge, the championship, the chance to face Leon in battle…You never wanted it. Any of it.
Relationships: Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Façade

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a couple hours so please pardon any errors.

Cinderace takes a seat beside you and follows your listless gaze towards the blank screen mounted on the wall. The cheers of the crowd outside are muffled, and the fact that you can still hear them screaming from the locker room makes you somewhat glad your ears are safe from the commotion, at least for now. Eight gym battles (with one practically in a mosh pit) and still you’re not quite used to it.

Your starter makes an inquisitive sound, placing a gentle paw on your shoulder. You know she’s worried about how things played out during the previous match, but what’s done is done.

“I’m all right,” you say, turning to rub the spot between her ears the way she likes ever since she was a Scorbunny. “Really, I should be the one asking you that. I know I never really discussed it with you or the others, but I should have checked first…”

Cinderace shakes her head and jumps to her feet, bouncing from foot to foot with a cheerful cry, another old habit from her pre-evolution days. A weight is lifted from your shoulders – has been ever since you stepped off the pitch – and you accept the warm hug offered to you.

“Thanks, Hopscotch.”

* * *

Hop, bless his soul, isn’t as subtle as he thinks.

Not for lack of trying, but he’s a passionate and expressive person by nature. You pretend not to notice the furtive glances in your direction, how his mouth opens to say something only to clench shut without a word, the way his gaze drifts towards the lone ultra ball clipped onto your belt. You trust him to talk to you when he’s ready, but in light of recent events you feel it best to help him get whatever’s bothering him off his chest.

(Besides, this Hop reminds you too much of the one after Motostoke gym, quiet and uncertain and as lost as the stray Wooloo the two of you chased after all those memories ago. The disqualification from Rose paled in comparison to the thrashing you gave Bede because nobody hurts your best friend and gets away with it. _Nobody_.)

“Leon’s going to be fine,” you say first. No visitors are allowed at the moment, so you sit pressed shoulder to shoulder with Hop while waiting outside the Champion’s private ward. “He’s tough, you know that. Give him a day or two and he’ll be back on his feet complaining about delaying the championship again, trust me.”

Hops laughs weakly, a win in your book.

Now’s the perfect time to ask. Hop’s been acting strange ever since you wiped the floor with Oleana’s team and practically nuked Rose’s to clear a path to Leon, but one look at his slumped posture makes you hesitate. Leon’s well-being is probably the only thing on his mind right now and prodding him about his issues just doesn’t sit right with you.

 _Later_ , you tell yourself, taking your best friend’s hand and squeezing lightly.

Hop squeezes back after a pause and shifts to rest his head on your shoulder.

* * *

It’s four against one and you have two Legendaries on your side, but Eternatus has been stuffed full of Wishing Stars and is Gigantamaxed. Unfair odds, in your humble opinion.

Dubwool goes down in less than a minute and Zacian and Zamazenta are visibly struggling to hold their ground after centuries of inactivity. Cinderace, speed demoness that she is, darts around the battlefield and dashes in with quick, fiery kicks whenever you spot an opening. Hop’s Snorlax tanks hits for a while but it’s obvious he’s quickly wearing out. Galar’s Sword and Shield don’t seem to be doing too hot themselves, and you know you have to end it quickly before Eternatus decides it’s had enough and escapes to wreak havoc elsewhere.

The fate of the region rests on this very battle and losing is simply not an option. You yell encouragements, pushing Cinderace harder than she has ever gone before. Blaze kick, double kick, pyro ball… Everything else fades away as you give it your all, hyper focused on taking Eternatus down.

An explosion, a burst of fire, a tap on your Dynamax band –

The ultra ball clicks shut with finality, and Hop’s gaze burns into your back.

* * *

You can see smiles on the brothers’ faces as the unbeatable Champion thanks his challenger this season for the intense battle. Leon has never looked so proud, and his eyes don’t leave Hop even as he addresses the roaring crowd with the same speech for the eleventh time. Hop’s face –

The grin on Hop’s face doesn’t reach his eyes.

You’ve known him long enough to tell without having to stand on the same field as him. It’s not the forced smile you’ve seen after Motostoke, no, this is different. The look in his eyes isn’t one of disappointment or self-deprecation either, but there’s something else there, something… accusing, almost.

His gaze lands on you, front row seat, and for the first time, you start to think you’ve made a mistake.

It’s too much.

You look away.

* * *

Cinderace enters the pitch with a battle cry, taking a second to look at you with determination. You see the fire in her eyes, the way her entire body braces for the upcoming fight, and you cast your gaze across the stadium to find the exact same look mirrored in Hop, your rival, your friend.

After all the setbacks, all the self-doubt and struggles to find his place in the world: here he is, his ultimate dream within his grasp. You’ve never seen Hop this fired up and it makes you so, so happy for him and how far he’s come. Nothing can top this moment, rival against rival, both having pushed each other towards the limits of growth, and now the two of you face off in one last battle, the endgame –

Then it hits you: it’s time for Hop to move on. Your job is done, and now you’re the only thing left standing between him and his goal.

_His goal, not yours._

_It’s never been yours._

So you make your choice.

You shake your head, the movement too subtle to be picked up by the cameras focused on you, but just enough for your precious, loyal partner.

Cinderace nods in understanding, turns back, and charges ahead on your command.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn’t too confusing. If so, drop me a comment and I’ll clear stuff up for you :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
